Profiler's daemons
by mpmadfish
Summary: Daemon AU! First Criminal minds fic! Will contain most key characters! How will our teams life differ with daemons? (Daemons from His dark materials but not really a crossover) not seen much of this before! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Reid shuffled nervously while waiting in a leather chair outside the BAU entrance. He knew he was different to other people and that exceptions has been made so he could be on this team. This was his dream job, the only thing he wanted to do. Being a genius means he easily gets bored but now in the face of it all he was beginning to regret his decision, doubting that he would fit in. Kia twisted rounded his wringing hands, clamping them down under his impressive coils, calming and comforting him, whispering words in his ear that only Reid could hear.

Kai was one of the many things that meant Spencer was classified as odd by most people. Having a male daemon was one thing but having a daemon that was a massive 16ft part python part cobra hybrid that didn't settle until he was 20 was another matter completely. Kai also followed very little of the rules that most other daemons stuck to. When someone insulted Reid, he would fire fast hurtful insults back at both the human and daemon counterpart. He also had a habit of answering in Spencer's place when he himself was shy or nervous to answer. In fact most people would agree that in most ways Kai didn't suit his human and those few who knew Reid thought he was more suited to a bird daemon most often a raven. Most people were wrong. Reid was a genius and so was Kai, both had quirky habit and both didn't fit in with normal people. Kai took it as his duty to protect Reid, which most people laughed at for his snake form and not a typical protective animal like a dog. Few realised the speed he could strike, the strength he could crush a person with and the fact he could spit venom being a cobra hybrid without the hood. Kai was bold and fearless and had a unfortunate habit of unnerving people. The physical abilities Reid lacked, Kai made up for and their solitary natures meant they suited each other perfectly. He was Reids best friend and did what he could to defend Reid from bullies in high school where he would take exotic forms to draw attention away from Reid and fight back verbally from Reids shoulders or physically lunging at the daemons, pinning them down. Apart from that Kai never attempted to introduce himself to other daemons giving other daemons the impression that he thought them as boring, this was entirely true. He did think that of other daemons and he didn't care.

Yes Reid and Kai were rather odd. But then again the BAU was an elite unit were there was no such thing as ordinary.

Hotchner walked out the BAU to meet the newest team member Dr Spencer Reid. Lira sat claws dug in to his shoulder. Aaron could remember the day Lira settled as a perfect specimen of a Stellers sea eagle with an impressive 2.5m wing span, razor talons and beak, larger than any golden eagle. A perfectly adapted predator, capable of taking down wolves. He was so proud of her form at 16 and showed her off all around his high school. He was still proud of her to this day. Usually when he met new agents, their daemons are all at least impressed if not intimidated by her, but not this one. He had read he file about the unsociable, confident daemon and genius but almost certain autistic doctor. They were a remarkable pair, a great asset to the team, if they could work with others. Exceptions had been made for the Dr to join the team. The snake look passive, bordering on unimpressed as he uncoiled himself from the doctors neck, piling himself on the chair as the young lanky man jumped up to introduce himself to Hotch but hesitating to shake hands all the while moving unusually far from his daemon, further than most bonds allowed with no discomfort. Although personally Hotch's and Liras bond was stretched, it had took years of practise, years that this young man hadn't yet had, making Hotch even more curious.

"Good morning, doctor and welcome to the BAU. I'm SSA Hotchner head of the BAU. The is Lira my demon. If you follow me I'll introduce you to everyone else and we can get started." motioning for Reid to follow him.

Reid stood there for a moment. Frozen in place. It wasn't until Kai nudged his leg with his head and slithered ahead of him that he started to move. Moving forward, that's what Spencer Reid would do.

So guys what do you think? I've noticed a lack of criminal minds fanfics with daemons. I thought about giving Reid a mythical creature as a daemon or having his daemon unsettled but I decided on a snake. I choose this because although its not seen as fierce like a dog can be or a large cat or some birds, it's still a predator perfectly adapted to its environment very much like Reid himself and also very intelligent creatures. I decided on a snake hybrid between a python and an aggressive venomous snake because Reid is skilled in many areas, especially academically and I thought that this reflected that. A large snake as a daemon would make people stop twice to stare, much like Reid. I thought about giving Reid a large bat or a liger (lion tiger hybrid) but both are actually quite gentle creatures and I didn't think this suited Reid as he has killed people when needed even though he had a gentle nature. I'm considering doing certain episodes with daemons not a whole series but let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes at the end- this is unbetaed!

JJ didn't know what to do. She felt empty. She was sat in her bedroom on the floor leaning against her bed, one hand placed on Rafark's head, the other hanging loosely by her lap neither talking. She should be downstairs comforting her mum, like Rosaline would be. She hadn't even cried yet. Did that make her a bad person? But she couldn't.

A week ago, in the morning before school, her dad had found her sister in the bathroom. His daemon, a border collie, pushed her and Rafark's out the room while her dad screamed her to call ambulance. Her mum had been at work and met her and her dad at the hospital. She had seen the paramedics do CPR and shock her sister, right before her very eyes.

And she still hadn't cried. Rafark's was still, he never ever was. He was currently a brown house cat, so plain, so boring and still, not like himself. The funeral had been this morning and he spent the whole time as a bird, sat on her shoulder, not paying attention to other daemons. It was only when they had finished at the family stuff, when everyone had left and her parents and older brother had fallen asleep, Rafark became something she could hold. Still being unsettled suited her, her daemon able to run, fly and swim. Her brother daemon like her parents, had settled as a dog but it never felt right to her. It just, wasn't her. Her sister has never settled. Making JJ wonder if her sister had never been happy.

"Change" she whispered, her voice cracking, looking at her daemon. "This isn't y..." Stopping mid sentence, a glitter of gold caught her eye. On the edge of her desk, not moved since her sister put it there, was a necklace. Her sister necklace. Pushing Raf off her lap, she reached for the necklace, pulling towards her with her fingers, hanging it in front of her, swinging, reflecting the only light in the room, the street lights creeping through a gap in her curtains.

"Raf, she's really gone isn't she?... I'm never going to see her again. Rafark" a tear left her eye. Wiping it away "She's gone" was the last thing she managed to say before breaking down into quiet sobs. She felt Rafark move onto her lap, larger than he had been. Licking the tears off her face and neck.

JJ looked up. Rafark pulled himself back so she could look. A cheetah, big, yet slim and lean, covered in beautiful markings, utterly fierce. "So what do you think? I like it, it feels right" she said in his beautifully smooth voice,

"It's perfect" she whispered through tears before flinging her arms round his new neck, crying into his fur.

Eventually they crawled into bed. Later that night when her dad poked his head round her door, he saw his daughter sleeping soundly, the first time in a week with a cheetah, protecting her even in their sleep.

Later in her life, when JJ was out in the field, Rafark protecting her still, bold and fierce, never showing an ounce of fear, she knew what a right choice her daemon had made that night.

Hey guys! I can only apologise for the long wait! I thought JJ was suited as a cheetah as she's fierce and bold and when she fought the woman in season 7 finale she really impersonated a cheetah.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favourites! I love you all!

And for the guest who says I spelt daemons wrong- I didn't its daemons (technically the a and e are joined in the book)


End file.
